


【跑跑薑餅人/薑餅人王國】【奶薯】在一次點了營火的晚上

by rivensher



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivensher/pseuds/rivensher
Summary: 牛奶餅乾x紫心薯餅乾NC-17警告簡介：他們正在要找到黑巧克力餅乾的路上。紫心薯餅乾要報被奪走競技場冠軍名號之仇，而牛奶餅乾一面想要報兒時救命之恩，一面要監視這個危險的紫心薯餅乾不讓他傷害到自己的救命恩人。在無數個夜晚裡的其中一個，他們搞在一起了。而紫心薯餅乾搞不清楚事情到底為什麼會變成這樣。
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 11





	【跑跑薑餅人/薑餅人王國】【奶薯】在一次點了營火的晚上

紫心薯餅乾也很想知道到底為什麼事情會發展成這個樣子。他垂下頭，從自己紫紅色長髮的晃動間，他能看見牛奶餅乾的臉頰淡淡地漫著一層潮紅，明明是把自己的東西插在其他餅乾的身體裡面，還能擺出一副像是被強迫者的樣子。這種事情也只有這個愚蠢的餅乾可以做到了吧，紫心薯餅乾想。因為明明掐著他的腰的，強硬地把他打開的，現在逼得他的喉頭滾出一些他從來沒有想過自己可能會發出的呻吟的餅乾，明明就是身下這個目光迷離的傢伙。

想到這裡，紫心薯餅乾稍微有點走神了。紫心薯餅乾身上的盔甲其實不多，從剛才在營火邊上滾到一起開始，只不到兩三分鐘就已經被除了乾淨，只剩下腰封沒有解下來。「啊，這種東西我不知道怎麼解。」紫心薯餅乾記得牛奶餅乾那時還模樣很抱歉地朝他笑了一下：「留著應該也沒有關係吧？」現在想起來，他當時就應該提起褲子走人的。不過這些現在說起來都是多談的懊悔，畢竟現在紫心薯餅乾只能抓著那條來不及解開的腰封，跨在牛奶餅乾腰的兩側讓他一顛一顛地弄。紫心薯餅乾已經高潮過一次了，現在是他的陰莖在這次的性愛裡第二遍硬起來，也是它提醒了他們那條腰封的存在的——小紫心薯豎起來的時候，恰好打在那條硬的要命的腰封上，天知道是哪個天殺的傢伙設計的腰封，寶石狀的扣環和紫心薯的冠頭一撞，幾乎要走他的半條命。「該死！」他拔高聲音咒罵了一聲，疼地將腿蜷了起來，後穴也立刻縮緊了咬住牛奶餅乾的傢伙，而斜坐在下方的牛奶餅乾被這麼一吸仍然沒有被吸去他的好脾氣，只立時捉住了他曲起的小腿，仰頭朝他湊過去，聲音柔和地哄他：「噓、噓。」並把手掌覆到他軟下去的性器上。「這條腰帶是怎樣啊！」紫心薯餅乾沒有那麼好哄，他破口大罵起來，聲音異樣地竟像是在和牛奶餅乾撒嬌。一定是這個鬼天氣，他早就知道在野營時做愛並不是個好主意，現在還害他生了鼻音，牛奶餅乾一定覺得他在撒嬌，但他並沒有！想到這裡，紫心薯餅乾更生氣了，他覺得始作俑者應該要得到教訓，於是扭過頭看也不看牛奶餅乾：「你這傢伙又是怎樣啊！」

牛奶餅乾也不惱，只是細碎地吻他的耳朵，溫柔地替他剛軟下去的分身擼動起來。紫心薯餅乾雖然嘴上說的硬，身體卻吃不消這樣的溫柔鄉，不多時便抽起了氣，腰也軟了下來，後頭重新一吮一吮那傢伙頂在他身體裡的巨物。牛奶餅乾敏感地覺察到他的服軟，又側過去吻他的唇，這一次紫心薯餅乾雖然皺著眉頭，但沒有拒絕。廝磨間牛奶餅乾哄他：「你先握著這條腰帶，我很快就弄完，好不好？」紫心薯餅乾根本就難以拒絕這個，他顫了顫唇，終究沒有拒絕，聽話地提起自己的腰帶，將膝分的更開，把牛奶餅乾深深地吞了進去。「哈、……那你快點。」他說。

距離那句快點已經又過了二十分鐘了，紫心薯餅乾認為這絕對是有問題的。他長得兇，力量又大，說「快點」的時候從來沒有餅乾敢給他磨蹭兩分鐘以上。而牛奶餅乾這傢伙，已經用掉了他十倍的耐心，居然看上去還沒有要結束的打算。「紫心薯？」牛奶餅乾好像看出他情緒不對，放慢了一些頂弄的速度，又想來確認他的狀況。但這下就變得太慢了。紫心薯餅乾氣得把空著的那隻手掌惡狠狠地往牛奶餅乾的胸膛拍下去，把他死死地按在地上，主動扭著腰哼哼唧唧地吞吃起來。「哼、哼啊，你這傢伙、哈、會不會弄啊？」

他看不見自己的模樣，牛奶餅乾卻是看得見的。事實上，要是讓紫心薯餅乾看見自己的樣子，他大概會氣得罵天罵地，然後躲起來再也不見牛奶餅乾吧。紫心薯餅乾因為原料的關係，原本的膚色就是沉沉的紫色，雖然五官生得漂亮，但平時沉著一張臉的樣子，確實很是嚇人。但現在那張兇惡的臉已經被情潮薰成了另一副模樣，他的髮絲凌亂地貼在臉邊，雙頰上遍佈潮紅，分明在上一次高潮的時候已經被逗出了眼淚，現在濕潤的水光還沾在他的眼眶邊，說那些兇惡的話時鼻音也濃重的像是委屈又張牙舞爪的貓，但現在仍然是以一副高高在上的模樣，主動用後穴在操牛奶餅乾的陰莖。

這麼一看，本來脾氣就很好的牛奶餅乾更加對他生不起氣來。「抱歉。」他溫溫地一笑，手掌陷進了紫心薯餅乾腰間的肉裡，猛地把他掀到地上。本來選擇騎乘式就讓牛奶餅乾比較不好發揮，但那也是因著顧慮紫心薯餅乾的心情——那個什麼都急於求勝的傢伙，是不甘心居於其他餅乾之下的吧。但被紫心薯餅乾這麼一激，牛奶餅乾的雙眸也不免暗了暗，並不是因為覺得自己的感受被損害，而是因為紫心薯餅乾顯然覺得並不是被他伺候的很舒服。

既然是這樣的話，稍微換個姿勢也不是什麼大問題吧。

只是被掀翻在地，沒有預料到會發生這種事情的紫心薯餅乾就已經慌張地嚷嚷了起來：「喂喂、牛奶餅乾！」他拔高了聲音，突然的失重讓他的雙腿慌張地盤到牛奶餅乾精壯的腰上，雙手也抱住了他的頸子，但預料之中的撞擊並沒有到來，紫心薯餅乾的腦袋只是落到一個柔軟的東西上，他緩了好一會才意識到那是牛奶餅乾溫暖的手掌。正當他又準備開口罵牛奶餅乾的時候，前頭一直徐徐圖之的牛奶餅乾忽然朝他勾了勾嘴角，紫心薯餅乾只來得及一愣，狂風驟雨一樣的操弄便讓他立刻忘了自己要說什麼。

牛奶餅乾的膚色讓他從臉到陰莖看起來都秀氣文雅，但早在他們第一次讓武器撞上的時候，紫心薯餅乾就已經清楚的意識到牛奶餅乾的健壯。牛奶餅乾平時脾氣太好，他幾乎都要忘了，這傢伙發起狠來也是很恐怖的啊！那根巨大的性器狠狠地破開他柔軟的腸壁以後，又毫不遲疑地頂在他內裡的敏感點上，有力地、反覆地磨蹭和撞擊，讓紫心薯餅乾的陰莖未經撫慰都在小腹上發疼地一彈一彈。

「等、等等、哈啊、牛奶……」紫心薯餅乾再一次被逼出了生理上的眼淚，他拒不承認那是自己哭了，但是牛奶餅乾這一下絕對是真的太過分了。紫心薯餅乾嗚噎著伸手要去打牛奶餅乾，但還沒甩到牛奶餅乾臉上，便被捉住了手腕扣到頭上，剛才墊在腦後的柔軟大掌現在成了鐐銬，紫心薯餅乾曲著腿要蹬牛奶餅乾，卻怎麼也只能從他的腰側擦過。「抱歉。」牛奶餅乾又朝他笑，將一隻手撤下來環住紫心薯餅乾的性物，和著操幹的節奏一併套弄起來。裡外都受夾攻的紫心薯餅乾根本捱不住這樣的逗弄，腦袋裡要罵人的話也在奔臨而至的高潮裡成了一灘糨糊，「啊、啊」地射在牛奶餅乾潔白的小腹上。牛奶餅乾獎勵一樣地吻了吻紫心薯餅乾的臉頰，終於在最後的衝刺以後鑿進他身體的最深處，射在了裡頭。

他們兩個維持著近乎是擁抱的姿勢勻了一會兒氣，最後是牛奶餅乾先將自己退了出來，跪坐在紫心薯餅乾的腿間，伸手要拉他起來，同時又露出那個無辜的像天使一樣的笑顏。「你真的很厲害，紫心薯餅乾。」牛奶餅乾柔和地說：「接下來的清理交給我就好了。」

紫心薯餅乾愣了愣，彆扭地「哼」了一聲，也翻身爬起來去拿自己的盔甲：「這種事情我可以自己做。」牛奶餅乾稍微側過頭，正經地像是他們剛剛做的不是什麼見不得人的事情一樣——當然，他們都幕天席地地做了。紫心薯餅乾想。這傢伙根本就不把這種事情當一回事吧。牛奶餅乾徐徐地往下說：「啊，但是如果沒有清理乾淨的話，可能會發燒喔。」

「才不會。」紫心薯餅乾惡狠狠地瞪他一眼，他終於把腰封成功拆下來了，為了要把裡面的盔甲穿回去……他們剛剛是匆忙把下半的軟甲抽出來的。「喂。」他一邊把衣服先鬆鬆地扣上，準備要走遠一點清理，一邊垂著頭讓長髮擋住自己的神色：「你還記得我們同路是為了幹嘛吧。」

「當然。」他聽見在他身後的牛奶餅乾幾乎沒有猶豫，用一貫平常的語氣回答：「是為了找到黑巧克力餅乾，而我要確保你不會傷害他。」

當然。紫心薯餅乾想。當然是為了找到黑巧克力餅乾。既然我們都記得，這大概也不算怎麼樣。


End file.
